DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description abstracted from page 399 of the application) Fellowship training in medical oncology and gynecologic oncology usually emphasizes clinical care and clinical trials. Few graduates of such programs receive training that allows them to develop independent laboratory or translational research programs. Likewise, research specifically related to ovarian cancer is not well represented in the basic sciences. Thus, there is a shortage of physician- scientists and scientists working in ovarian cancer research. This program is designed to develop academic physician-scientists and scientists with research interests in ovarian cancer. To this end, we are budgeting for support of three career development trainees annually. The program has the following objectives: (1) to recruit and train physicians and post-doctoral fellows in research methodologies that will enable them to become competent translational investigators in the field of ovarian cancer; (2) to teach those basic principles of cancer biology that are not commonly included in clinical fellowship training programs or Ph.D. degree programs. It is proposed that these objectives will be accomplished through a strong mentorship program in which trainees are instructed in scientific methods, statistical analysis, biomedical communications, the principles of cancer biology, and strategies to become successful in the translational research of ovarian cancer. Thus, the program will develop trainees who can readily identify basic science findings with translational potential and design protocols for clinical trials based on that translation.